particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Sun Ryoji
Sun Ryoji (b. 14 Aug 3532; d. 27 Aug 3616) was the 48th and 54th President of Dranland and the 4th Chairman of the Kyo Defense Force. He was the great-grandson of Sun Gyeong-yun and was the third member of the Sun Family to lead the KDF. President Sun was the longest serving leader in the history of the Republic of Dranland, having served non-consecutively for 21 years and 5 months. Political Career Early Career While still studying his bachelors degree at Haejo University, preparations were already being made for Sun to become the successor to his father, Sun Rikuto, as leader of the Kyo Defense Force. The junior Sun was elected to the Dranish Parliament in the 3558 elections and quickly rose in the leadership of the KDF. While initial predictions claimed that former president Choi Yeon-ki would serve as chairman until Sun was older, Sun was instead appointed to the chairmanship immediately, but under close guidance by Choi. Joining Sun in the leadership was his university friend, and member of the Ryeo Family, Ryeo Yongchae. Confronting Egelia & Kyo Nationalism Early in Sun's political career, he began to have frequent clashes with supporters of the Egelia movement and its supporting party, Hacia Casa. Most notably, in a heated argument with Curo Cabello, Sun broke from protocol and attacked the HC leader in the Kyo language. The growing fight between the KDF and the Egelian movement saw a gradual increase of nationalistic sentiment of the Kyo. Emerging from the new Kyo nationalism were not just new symbols, such as a the Kyo flag, but also the proposal of a cultural triumvirate monarchy. Proposed by Sun, Ryeo Yongchae, and Oh Yung-il, the cultural triumvirate monarchy would establish a divided constitutional monarchy and federal system of government in Dranland. The triumvirate was seen as a solution to continued ethnic tensions that were becoming increasingly rampant. Ultimately the proposal did not succeed due to republican forces and an inability of the Draddwyr and Dranianos to put forward representative monarchs. protesting the CyT.]] Coups & the Free State The 3560s were characterized by great ethnic tensions and by the end of the decade, entering into the 3570s, this trend continued, along with the addition of a widely hated national government. In 3570 the extremist Draddwyr organization, the Fellowship of the Tower (CyT), formed a national government with the aid of the National Libertarians (NL). Reacting to this, MPs of the KDF and HC staged a large walkout of parliament. Also, massive protests erupted in Gongmangdo, criticizing the Government of Morganna Cadfeal (CyT). In the summer of 3571, ethnic terrorism reached its height when Unificación Ahora, an extremist Egelian group, destroyed the Dranish Parliament. The Cadfeal Government issued a weak response and took heavy criticism for using the incident to try to push forward its agenda of eradicating the Dranianos and Kyo. On 10 August 3571, angered by the conduct of the national government, Sun declared control of the Dranish Government, seizing power from Taoiseach Morganna Cadfeal. Sun and the KDF received the backing of the majority of parliament, but Cadfeal's government refused to step down from its posts. By February 3572, Sun appointed an official interim government, though some ministries remained occupied by Cadfeal politicians. In a shocking incident in July 3572, the Crimson Crusade Dranland (CCD), the paramilitary of CyT, purposely shot and killed five Kyo students in Iglesia Mayor, while guarding Cadfeal ministries. Sun expressed outrage over the incident and the KDF's militia, the Gonghodae, was dispatched to Iglesia Mayor to help aid in the protection of Sun ministries. Meanwhile, Sun Defense Minister Oh Yung-il was dispatched to try to gain the support of Dranish military commanders, who had so far remained neutral in the conflict. .]] On 10 October 3572, General Joel Cubrero led a military coup against the competing governments of Sun and Cadfeal, establishing a military junta. In the process of the coup, Defense Minister Oh Yung-il was murdered and much of the Sun's Government fled to Elbian. Two days following the coup, Elbian was officially declared as still being under the control of the government of Sun Ryoji. The military junta of Joel Cubrero never sought to take control of Elbian from Sun and so the region continued to operate almost independently from the Republic of Dranland. Eventually, on 15 August 3573, the Dranish Free State was declared, officially separating Elbian from the junta regime in Iglesia Mayor. Soon after the formation of the Free State, Indrala began to aid the entity, helping to make the Elbian nation sustainable. In 3577, General Cubrero was ousted by members of his own government, led by Interior Minister Claudia Senra-Silva. Taking control of the presidency, Senra-Silva entered into negotiations with President Sun and an agreement was reached for the reunification of Dranland. In May the nations would reunite and then in June, free and open elections would be held. When elections occurred on 2 June 3577, Sun won with nearly 58% of the vote, defeating Rhys Vaughn, candidate of the Dranish Union of Metzists. Party Reforms & New Presidency Having led the KDF for over twenty years, in March 3581 Sun instituted new reforms in the party structure and added greater transparency to its leadership. Under these reforms, the chairmanship remained the highest authority of the party, but within a ruling collective body called the Central Committee of the Kyo Defense Force (CCK). The reforms also formalized the bureaucratic structure of the party and it founded an official party-affiliated newspaper, the Dankuk Shimun (탄국신문). After some rumors that the KDF might localize its operations, ending national politics, the party surged ahead in the 3586 elections. The KDF took a large plurality in parliament and Sun was elected back to the presidency with 59% of the vote. Sun was again reelected in 3589 with 53% of the vote. Political Ideology During his chairmanship in the KDF, Sun formulated the new official ideology of the party, called Sunsaeng (순생). This syncretic ideology encourages the nationalization of industries that serve the public (such as energy, healthcare, military, education) and it promotes the idea of social capitalism. It also calls for a Pan-Dovanist foreign policy. Education & Personal Life Sun earned a BA in Indralan Literature & Culture and a BA in Governance & Politics from Haejo University in 3554. He also earned a MA in Governance & Politics from Gongmangdo University in 3556. While at Haejo Sun became very close friends with Ryeo Yongchae, the son of King Jongki II and first in line to the throne of the Kyo monarchy. This friendship eventually led to Ryeo's involvement in the Kyo Defense Force. Sun is married to Kang Kyungji. Together they have one child, Minho, born in 3564. Minho has served as the Dranish Minister of Internal Affairs and is married to Princess Hyunsook of the House of Ryeo. Category:Kyo Defense Force Category:Dranian people